


【普奥】贾努斯的面具

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 孪生兄弟
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【普奥】贾努斯的面具

孪生兄弟设定

“你刚刚不是在向那个人打听我吗？” 基尔伯特问。

如果有人问罗德里赫是否想见到面前的人，他现在无法给出答案。微妙的头痛咬住他的意识，类似于突然被抛入广阔的、刺骨的寒冷中的感觉。

他们本不应该同时出现在这场宴会之上。

罗德里赫盯着基尔伯特，他的孪生兄弟，他们从同一个子宫诞生，面容却与彼此截然不同。否则只要他们站在这里，就一定有人会为他们之间的陌生感到惊讶。

这些年里，他是否记得自己有一个弟弟？有时他确实会想起一个人。

然而他没有父母，也没有弟弟了。

基尔伯特的目光落在罗德里赫的袖口处，凝视着半遮半掩的手腕。罗德里赫的五官带着时间的痕迹，可被衣袖裹着的那片皮肤仍然与以前一样。他很快意识到，对于内心的折磨而言，凝视的时间太长了。

“朱利安有没有使你的航班受到影响？” 

“朱利安”是一号狂暴的飓风。听到这个问题时，罗德里赫抬起眼睑，七年里他在东海岸遇到过不少飓风，那好像都是为了听到基尔伯特现在问的这个问题。此刻是飓风的永恒之眼，使人感到平静，甚至可以说安全。

罗德里赫往基尔伯特的方向挪近了一些，看了一眼桌上的酒杯，温柔又空洞地笑。

“现在你到了可以喝酒的年龄了。” 

在分别的那一年，他们还没有达到法定饮酒年龄。毫无疑问，少年总有很多方法来获得酒精，他们经常这样做。但在家里，只有遇上重要节日，父母才会给他们倒一杯酒。

唯有那一杯酒得到全然的允许，在父母的微笑中被他们光明正大地被饮下。

罗德里赫抬起手指，他本不指望会直接触碰到基尔伯特，可是基尔伯特没有避开，他迟滞了一秒，索性触摸了上去。这不是自己熟悉的那张脸。罗德里赫轻轻叹了口气，好像要将他推进温和的深渊。

可是眉骨，颧骨和下颌…基尔伯特无动于衷地放任罗德里赫的动作，直到摸到他的嘴唇时，他往罗德里赫的手指根部舔了一下。

当罗德里赫僵住时，基尔伯特突然按住他的后背。

罗德里赫的笑容里有些和母亲很像的地方，那是指反复无常、不能预知的歇斯底里、精疲力竭的安静。但现在这一切都不能被轻易捕捉到了。

当基尔伯特感觉到这个房间里的物件开始染上罗德里赫的温度时，他抓住罗德里赫的手，把自己热乎乎的鼻子埋在罗德里赫掌心，试图蹭掉那些细小的硬茧。

始终带着笑意的罗德里赫微微收拢手指。房间里炽热的灯光像废墟上的火焰，清明的气息从脑海中逐渐蒸发，近乎窒息的感觉使人心跳加快。

如果火焰不立刻熄灭，亲吻将变得避无可避。

就在这时，一阵熟悉的音乐突然响起。

然后基尔伯特意识到这是罗德里赫的手机铃声。

罗德里赫抽回手，转到另一边接起电话，“我...“他咳了一声，  
“我和一个朋友在一起…我晚点去接你，别喝太多…” 十分陌生的笑声，“下次吧…”

朋友。

基尔伯特伸手去拿罗德里赫的手机，另一端是一个女人在说话，他打断了她，不耐烦地开口，“喂——”

电话被罗德里赫按断了。

他们面对面坐着，一言不发，心脏向下沉去，沉到急迫需要鲜血的地方。他们的言语，他们的神情，他们的目光，全都互不回应。

他们无法确认此时此刻将他们联系在一起的真实关系，就像无法确认究竟用多少种方式在渴望彼此。

时间摧毁了一个曾与他亲密无间的罗德里赫，现在是时候还给他一个了。

他们太久没有见面了，基尔伯特现在要做的第一件事是使面前陌生的罗德里赫消失。

一切都发生在酒店的沙发上。

基尔伯特的意图比以往任何时候都更加强硬。时隔多年，起初他们感到无法忽视的紧绷与疼痛，这里没有润滑，但基尔伯特也没有过多的耐心，如果要问，他们肯定认为让彼此都疼痛是更好的选择。

最致命的是，他们的身体并不知道他们是兄弟。

罗德里赫的意识被蒙在茫茫白雾之中，两腿之间的烙铁是一种残酷的厄运，他难以在脑海中勾勒厄运的形状，沉甸甸地在小腹中扭曲成一个死结。

基尔伯特的触摸如同砂纸粗糙的边缘，从里到外打磨他，将他的骨碾成细细的粉末，一点一点落在身下，使他蜷缩的愿望变得越来越强烈。

但这是将使他们免于一死的痛苦，所以不得不忍耐。

基尔伯特觉得罗德里赫是为他而生的，所以他们能够完全地结合在一起。罗德里赫不知道这还将持续多久，他无法再在特别深的冲撞时发出呻 吟，声音从嘶哑的声带中消失了。

他开始想念暴风雨，想念昏天黑地时他们挤在同一把伞下的亲密。

与我双生的人，在这一刻我几乎看不清你的眉目。

基尔伯特注视着浴室里的镜子，朦胧的水汽使他的面容变得模糊。这对双胞胎很难在脸上找到与彼此相似的地方。

有时这件事是极大的乐趣，有时它让人彻底绝望。

罗德里赫和他是与生俱来的陪伴，在世间遭遇的一切，对他们而言都意味着在学习分离。

他擦去镜子上的水汽，他们相似的东西被掩藏在表象之下，鲜血、白骨、思维。在死亡之后，他们才会再次变得无法区分。

虽然唯有死亡会使他们重新与彼此相似，像出生之前一样不可分割。但这是终将会得到的结局，所以没有什么可令人不安。

当基尔伯特从浴室里出来时，罗德里赫赤裸着身体坐在床上看他，用一种陌生的方式爱他。

基尔伯特走过去，拿温热的湿毛巾擦拭罗德里赫的身体。“你在想什么？” 

“我记得，你曾经弄丢了我的一只耳机。” 罗德里赫说。

即使是亲兄弟也要明算账。

在与父母只有一墙之隔的房间过夜是最刺激的经历，而在外面开房也有令人难忘的记忆。

他们去外地的亲戚家，那家小旅馆的隔音非常差，隔壁男女做爱的激烈声响清晰可闻，铁床的摇晃声，喘息声，沾满情 欲的哭声。淫 迷，潮湿，热气腾腾。

罗德里赫垂下眼睛，在包里翻找耳机盒，准备从中寻求庇护，但基尔伯特撕开了一个包装袋，把耳机盒碰落在地。

罗德里赫也不知道当晚快被搞砸的是自己，还是那张床。

完事之后，其中一只耳机就像被旅馆房间的地板吃了一样，再不见踪影。

虽然片刻前基尔伯特让罗德里赫流血，但现在他毫不忌惮提出建立一个家庭的温暖建议，“让我们搬到一起住吧。”他的手指按着罗德里赫布满痕迹的大腿，亲近地靠在罗德里赫的肩膀上，哥哥。”只有我们了。”

双生子的神秘联系在他们之间流动。罗德里赫抚摸着他的头发，似笑非笑，“上帝会保护我们。”

以前罗德里赫每天都对他说这句话。

在每晚睡觉之前，罗德里赫都会挤过来用柔软的嘴唇亲吻他的脸颊，对他说这句话。即使他们不再分享一间卧室了，罗德里赫也仍然这样做。

后来有一天他们发生了关系，那天晚上罗德里赫没有对他说这句话。

基尔伯特等了很久，罗德里赫也没有说，于是基尔伯特问：“你觉得上帝还会保护我们吗？”

罗德里赫眼睛里有水汽，他咬着嘴唇，轻声对基尔伯特说，“我会保护你。”

现在面前的罗德里赫拒绝了他，划开手机看了看时间，然后继续玩弄他的头发。

小时候父亲给他们读圣经，每当到了该隐和亚伯的章节，父亲就会慢慢地、清晰地读这第一桩谋杀。

该隐杀死亚伯，和他的兄弟被永远联结，被永远放逐。

后来他们不知不觉步入奇诡的相似处境。乱伦只是将他与他的兄弟结合起来，却使他们被一切社会隔绝。

当他们还是真正的孪生兄弟时，他们互相厌烦，不喜欢待在一起。孪生兄弟不能做到形影不离？这似乎说明家庭中存在某种问题。可是到了后来，想要在一起的愿望又变成了于世不容的事。

从社会角度而言，他们已经不是兄弟了。

现在罗德里赫的护照上印着一个陌生的姓氏。

这都是因为他们曾经犯下的错误。

罗德里赫松开了手，将基尔伯特从身上推开。他起身下床，慵散走到基尔伯特的衣柜前，挑剔地扫了一眼，以面对所有物的姿态拿出一套衣服。基尔伯特看着他娴熟地系好衣领的纽扣，将那条裤子缓缓拉到大腿之间。

罗德里赫像女人吗？不，对基尔伯特而言，是女人像罗德里赫。

他按住罗德里赫身上，确保罗德里赫身上都是他的气味。


End file.
